


all i need

by ceteiq



Series: "and a place to rest my head" [5]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Mpreg, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceteiq/pseuds/ceteiq
Summary: A ficlet based on my fic "and a place to rest my head," for the prompt:A deleted scene from the main fic, between Geralt and Rian(In which Geralt and Rian discuss babies.)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: "and a place to rest my head" [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719994
Comments: 30
Kudos: 473





	all i need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oddcreature](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddcreature/gifts).



> i asked for prompts on tumblr related to my fic "[ **and a place to rest my head**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097559/chapters/55259602)" and this is for the prompt: "A deleted scene from the main fic, between Geralt and Rian." thank you to Oddcreature for requesting it!
> 
> many thanks to [starlitfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlitfics/pseuds/starlitfics) for beta-reading this!
> 
> timeframe: this takes place between chapters 27 and 28, pretty soon after jaskier’s birthday, so they’re still living at bethelda's inn and jaskier is five months pregnant.
> 
> warnings: omegaverse, mpreg, mentions of male lactation

Jaskier is on his second encore performance of the night, and Geralt and Rian are sitting in a corner of Bethelda's inn, watching along with the rest of the inn's patrons as he plays "Toss a Coin."

He seems to have added some more verses, and Geralt is trying to make out the new words when suddenly Rian prods his arm. "Have you ever seen a baby before?" he asks.

"Hmm. I have," Geralt tells him.

"Me too!" says Rian. "There was a beta lady who brought one to Szymon's inn one time. That was a girl baby. And a beta man brought one to _this_ inn once while you were gone. That was a boy baby."

"Hmm," says Geralt.

"Papa says we don't know if the new baby will be a boy baby or a girl baby."

"That's true."

"But I think they'll be a beautiful baby," says Rian excitedly.

Geralt smiles. "Mm. I think they will be too."

"Yeah, 'cause Papa says _I_ was a beautiful baby," Rian announces then, sounding proud.

"I'm sure you were," says Geralt.

"But I cried a lot and that made Szymon mad. But it wasn't my fault, Papa says."

Geralt frowns. "Of course it wasn't."

"Yeah, 'cause Papa says all babies cry."

"So they do."

Rian makes a satisfied little noise. "I like when Papa tells me about when I was a baby," he says.

"Hmm." Geralt lifts Rian into his lap. "What else does he tell you about it?"

"He says I peed and pooed in my diapers and then he had to clean it. He says my poo was so stinky." Rian giggles.

"Hmm," says Geralt, with a smile.

"And I drank milk out of his chest," says Rian, pointing at his own chest. "He says he'd hold me and I'd drink the milk, and he'd smell my hair and forget about the Bad Men."

Geralt's heart clenches. He can imagine the scene so clearly— Jaskier in bed, clutching Rian, the only good thing in his life, to his chest as tears stream down his cheeks...

"I asked him what milk is and he said it's white and tastes nice," Rian goes on, oblivious. "He says people who aren't babies can drink milk from cows!" Rian glances up at Geralt, frowning. "But I've never seen a cow _or_ drank its milk."

"I'm sure you will, in time," Geralt assures him.

"Yeah." Rian nods, then glances up at Geralt again. "Papa also says you have to hold babies really careful because their heads are soft and their necks are floppy."

"Hmm."

"Have _you_ held a baby?"

"I haven't," says Geralt.

"That's okay. Papa says he'll teach me how. So he can teach you too!"

"Hmm," says Geralt. For a moment, he lets himself think of what it will be like, to hold his child, so small and perfect, in his own arms, arms trained to kill and maim and destroy. The thought makes him frown.

"Geralt?" Rian says, tapping Geralt on the shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"Papa says I'll be the best big brother," Rian proclaims.

"You will be," Geralt says firmly.

"Uh-huh. And Papa's the best papa, and you're the best daddy. So the baby will have the best family ever!" Rian pauses. "Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," says Geralt around the lump in his throat. "Nothing, Rian."

"Oh, good," says Rian. He rests his head on Geralt's broad chest, and touches the wolf medallion absently. "I love the baby," he says then.

"I love them too," says Geralt. And suddenly all his fears— about his own ineptitude, about holding something so fragile in his too-strong arms, about the babe looking up at his mutated eyes and starting to cry— seem very small and insignificant.

"Papa says they'll come in four months," says Rian, holding up three small fingers.

"Hmm," says Geralt, wordlessly pushing up one more of Rian’s fingers to make four. "Yes, they will."

Rian lets out a wistful sigh. "I hope four months go quick," he says.

And Geralt rests his cheek on Rian's head and smiles. "Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! :) i think i'll write one or two more ficlets for this prompt too, because it got four requests in all, so stay tuned!
> 
> comments are always appreciated!! <3
> 
> also, subscribe to this [**series**](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719994) so you don't miss more ficlets when i post them! :)


End file.
